


Over the Cliff

by UnknownUncut



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experience, Yuri a good friend, poor jude, sleepy Repede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Jude wonders how many people know that he's not that big into fight. Yeah sure for peace and stuff but not because of the monster of the week!





	Over the Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to test something out, mostly how to write these characters, since I never written anything for this series yet but I wanted to try. Anyways hope you enjoy!

There isn’t much you can do when you are hanging off the side of a cliff while everyone is busy fighting off the monster of the week.

Jude switch hands quickly when he felt his hand starting to slip. He’s not a fighter, he’s supposed to help people but don’t people get that?!

“What’s up?” Jude looks up and see Yuri look over the edge, laying on his stomach, with a small smile. Repede is lying next to him.

“Oh you know just hanging around, the usual.” The medic shrugs the best he can but the fear of falling out weigh the sarcasm.

Yuri chuckles before holding his hand out. “Well about we head back to the ship and hang out there?” Jude reach up and grab ahold of the hand.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

The minute Jude is back on solid ground; he just flops down, away from the edge and just lay there. Yuri raise an eye brow at the medic before doing the same. Repede moves and stretch out, placing his head on Yuri’s middle.

It’s nice…after a near death experience but nice none the less.


End file.
